owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Hyakuya
Akane Hyakuya 「百夜 茜 Hyakuya Akane」 was one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. Appearance Akane was a young girl with brown hair with a braid on the left which was secured by a pink hair band. She had petite stature and large, round brown eyes. As "livestock", she wore a dark choker with a tag and a sleeveless one piece dress with a hood. The dress had a design on the eyelet and black lining. She wore dark wrist bands on her both hands, and like the rest of the children, Akane didn't wear any footwear.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Page 16 Personality Even though she was abandoned by her parents at an early age and were being held captive by the vampires, Akane still managed to smile and maintain a cheerful disposition.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Page 16 Being the eldest female in their group, she did the motherly duties for them, such as preparing food. History Like most of the kids of the Hyakuya Orphanage, it can be assumed that Akane had some issues with her parents, and was then sent to the orphanage. Story Shortly after Yū's arrival, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth and collapsed to the ground. The adults perished, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes led the vampire invasion on Tokyo. For the next four years, the orphans survived as livestock for the vampires in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. Prologue She approached Yūichirō and asks him why he left Mika. With the young boy lashing out an angry response, she inquires on what is Yū upset about. As Yū told her to stay away, she reminded him that they are part of the same family, and it had been four years since the vampires brought them to their world. She then invites Yū to go, and tells him that everyone is waiting for him to have dinner.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Pages 16-17 & 28 She later cooked food for everyone, telling Yū that they should thank Mika for the ingredients, and stated that she would do her best to make use of the ingredients, as they hardly got to eat such treat.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Pages 29-30 After dinner, she later woke up when Yū and Mika were talking about their plan, and was told by Mika to wake up the others. She, along with Yū and Mika made their way up to the gate; however, they were spotted by Ferid Bathory. While running towards the exit, the vampire annihilated Akane by slashing her with his own hands.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Pages 53-54 Yūichirō, the only one who manged get away swore that he would avenge his family. Trivia *Akane 「茜」 means "Brilliant Red." *Hyakuya 「百夜」 means "hundred nights." Quotes *"After all, we're all part of the same family."--''Akane to Yū in their home in Sanguinem, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Hyakuya Sect Category:Deceased